sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Special Forces Group (Japan)
|allegiance= |type=Special Forces |branch= |dates= March 27, 2004–present |specialization=Special operations Direct Action Airborne assault Unconventional Warfare Reconnaissance Domestic and International Counter-Terrorism |command_structure= Ground Self-Defense Force |size= Classified, estimated 300 |garrison= Narashino Garrison, Funabashi, Chiba |ceremonial_chief= |nickname= SFGp/Special Forces Group (New Name) TOKUSENGUUN,TOKUSEN (In Japanese) SOG/Special Operations Group (Old Name) |motto= |colors= |march= |mascot= |battles= Iraqi occupation |current_commander= Takanori Hirata (Colonel) |anniversaries= |identification_symbol=SFGp Pin Badge |identification_symbol_label= }} The is the Japan Ground Self-Defense Force's counter-terrorist unit established by the former Japanese Defense Agency to counter terrorist activities and deter guerrilla-style attacks on Japanese soil and to conduct military operations, like the 1st Airborne Brigade, against guerrillas or enemy commandos. The unit is based in Narashino, Chiba garrison in Funabashi, Chiba with the 1st Airborne Brigade. The unit was formerly known as the Special Operations Group. The SFGp has been referred to as Japan's Delta Force, due to their specialized role in the Japan Ground Self-Defense Force. U.S Delta Force personnel had been responsible for assisting the Japan Ground Self-Defense Force in raising the SFGp's foundations prior to its establishment. The civilian counterpart of the SFGp is the Japan National Police Agency's Special Assault Team. History In 1998, the Japan Defense Agency had proposed the formation of a unit in the JGSDF that would handle tasks such as counter-terrorism with a selected group of JGSDF soldiers from the 1st Airborne Brigade sent to the United States to be trained by Delta Force operators.https://medium.com/war-is-boring/japan-doesn-t-need-a-hostage-rescue-force-fe2f78649d68 At the same time, two platoons were created from the brigade as a means of creating the unit's foundations. These consist of the G Platoon (Formation Unit) and the S Platoon (Research Unit). The establishment of the unit's framework had been completed in 2003, after 3 years of training and organisation. The unit's structure is based on that of the United States Army's Delta Force and Green Berets. On March 27, 2004, the Japan Defense Agency had activated the unit as the Special Operations Group with the mandate under the JGSDF as its Counter-terrorist unit. In 2005, the SFGp had deployed four of its operators to serve as bodyguards for the Japanese commander of the Japan Ground Self-Defense Force's contingent in Iraq under the Japanese Iraq Reconstruction and Support Group. On March 28, 2007, the SFGp merged with the 1st Airborne Brigade, the 1st Helicopter Brigade and the 101st NBC Protection Unit to create the Central Readiness Force. The unit changed its name on March 26, 2008 from SOG to SFGp or the Special Forces Group. The SFGp conducted one of their few exercises before the presence of the Australian and Japanese prime ministers on January 18, 2018.https://www.shephardmedia.com/news/special-operations/japan-highlights-sof-capabilities/ Formation * Commander (Led by a Colonel) * Executive Officers (Led by a Lieutenant Colonel) * Headquarters ** 1st Department (General Affairs) ** 2nd Department (Intelligence) ** 3rd Department (Planning) ** 4th Department (Supply) * Headquarters Administration Unit (Led by 3 Majors) * 1st SFGp Company ** Company Headquarters ** 1st Platoon (HALO) *** Specialized squads (e.g. Assault, Sniper) ** 2nd Platoon (Naval warfare) ** 3rd Platoon (Mountain warfare) ** 4th Platoon (Urban warfare) * 2nd SFGp Company * 3rd SFGp Company * Training Unit Training Potential recruits to the SFGp are drawn from Ranger-qualified personnel of the 1st Airborne Brigade. As such, all SFGp soldiers are Airborne-qualified. For specialized training, the 1st Platoon have their freefall training under the 1st Airborne Brigade with the 2nd Platoon under the Japan Maritime Self-Defense Force. The SFGp has a training facility inside the JGSDF Narashino, Chiba camp to conduct training on various techniques, especially on CQB tactics. Weapons Assault rifles * Colt M4A1 SOPMOD Block I:全文掲載：飯柴大尉の声明文. Retrieved on January 12, 2009. Armed with M203s and QDSS-NT4 suppressors. * Howa Type 89 * HK G3614hk093 (PDF) Retrieved 2015-05-26 * Heckler & Koch HK416 Battle Rifles * Heckler & Koch HK417 * FN SCAR Submachine guns * HK MP5SD6 * Heckler & Koch MP7 * Minebea PM-9 * FN P-90 Pistols * Heckler & Koch USP Sniper rifles * Remington M24 Others * Type 91 MANPADS * Type 01 Anti-Tank missile * Howa 84RR recoilless rifle * Various Hand grenades Equipment The SFGp has access to equipment used by the JGSDF, such as the Komatsu LAVs and Toyota Koukidoushas for transport and reconnaissance use. They also work in conjunction with the 1st Helicopter Brigade to provide mobility support, though they can be also deployed via C-130 Hercules aircraft. Unit features As part of regulating and protecting the identities of the various soldiers serving in the SFGp, their faces are hidden in balaclavas and cannot be revealed except with authorization from their commanding officers. It is said that personnel cannot enter certain areas of their Narashino camp, such as the SFGp barracks, unless they have the proper identification with them. References ;Miscellaneous notes # Companies of the Japanese Special Forces Group are under the command of a Major. # Company HQ and the platoons under it are also found within the 2nd and 3rd SOG companies. # Commanded by a Lieutenant. External links * Official SFGp CRF Page. Category:Special forces of Japan Category:Airborne units and formations Category:Military units and formations established in 2004 Category:Counter-terrorist organizations